SCP-682 (Canon)/Jackhellya22
Summary SCP-682 has always been observed to have extremely high strength, speed, and reflexes, though exact levels vary with its form. SCP-682's physical body grows and changes very quickly, growing or decreasing in size as it consumes or sheds material. SCP-682 gains energy from anything it ingests, organic or inorganic. Digestion seems to be aided by a set of filtering gills inside of SCP-682's nostrils, which are able to remove usable matter from any liquid solution, enabling it to constantly regenerate from the acid it is contained in. SCP-682's regenerative capabilities and resilience are staggering, and SCP-682 has been seen moving and speaking with its body 93% destroyed or rotted. Tier: High 8-C, Low 2-C likely 1-B Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 8 with the inability to die from SCP-343, and 9), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, Cannot be effectively harmed the same way twice, Genius Intelligence, Resurrection (Can die and revive at will), Duplication(Can become two separate entities if split into equal pieces), Biological Manipulation (Can change its biological makeup from organic to inorganic at will), Reality Warping (Can create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism. These anomalies are similar to both the sudden appearance and disappearance of a black hole or the theoretical event of a sudden hole forming between our dimension and another), Power Absorption(This is directly proportional to the type of and amount of power used on it), Berserk Mode (Can enter a "Rage State" where it blindly attacks the closest living target), Disease Manipulation (Can instantly inflict diseases such as bubonic plague, toxoplasmosis, and subacute regional lymphadenitis), Dimensional Travel, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Its physical form is in a constant state of change and can grow and change very quickly to adapt to various scenarios. Has grown wings, spikes, extra eyes with bulletproof eye caps, large claws, armored plating, and an anteater-like tongue), Non-Corporeal (Described as coming from somewhere where time, space and states of matter operate very differently than they do normally, and that 682 as we know it isn’t a corporeal being), Acausality (Types 1 and 4), Mind Manipulation (Can release radio waves making people forget entire concepts, Was able to absorb and weaponize SCP-999's mind-altering effect which have the potential to affect the Scarlet King), Possible Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Escaped from the higher-dimensional Ravelwoods through its own power), Resistance to Crystallization, Mind Manipulation (Resisted having its consciousness destroyed by Dr. Bright using SCP-963), Mind Control, Poison, Absorption, Incineration, Radiation, Fear, Possession, Matter Manipulation (On a quantic level), Transmutation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Of the physical body only), Magic, BFR, Gravity Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Up to severe changes in the fundamental forces), Biological Manipulation from anything besides itself, and having its consciousness destroyed or replaced, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | All previous powers to an immensely greater extent plus Flight and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency:low 2-C(it's death will destroy the universe),1-B(The offspring of A’zieb and the Scarlet King. The army of Leviathans is capable of causing severe damage to the roots of the Tree of Knowledge from which all of creation stems) Durability: Large Planet level to Solar System level, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Regeneration and Immortality make it extremely difficult to kill (Casually tanked SCP-2722's Grand Wave Motion Cannon which destroyed a star system, SCP-738 stated that it would be impossible to destroy 682 without causing serious damage to/destroying the universe, 682's body is an incorporeal Countless-Dimensional being trapped in a 3-Dimensional shell, Cannot be killed as SCP-343 will not allow it to die) | Hyperverse level Stamina:unknown ''' '''Range: Standard melee range, potentially Planetary to Galactic, potentially higher via Power Absorption, Reactive Evolution, and Adaptation, Cross-Dimensional, potentially Higher-Dimensional travel | Hyperversal Intelligence: Extremely high (Was able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI) 'Weaknesses:unknown right know ' Category:Jackhellya22 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1